The Rock
by DMightyKatana
Summary: On the heels of the encounter with the Saviours, Rick is in a very bad place, but as always, he is able to draw strength from one person... Guys this is my very first attempt at fanfic. It is currently a one-shot, but if the demand is there, and you like it, I may shoot for one or 2 more chapters. Enjoy, I hope! Please leave feedback. Also, I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Rick stood on the back porch of his home overlooking the tall over grown grass in the backyard. It was a spot that he and Michonne have come to consider as "their spot" over the last several weeks. Now however, nothing felt right about this spot, this home, Alexandria; and most of all, he didn't feel right.

It had been one week since the family lost Daryl at the hands of the maniacal leader of the Saviors, Negan. Rick could still see it as clear as day; him on his knees forced to surrender; watching his family around him in clear and present danger. His love. His son. And he had been powerless. Any move he made would have been the wrong move. Fight back and die. Or worst, someone he loves dies right in front of him. Sadly, the latter is exactly what unfolded. He watched as the man he considered a brother was brutally and fatally slaughtered right in front of him.

As Negan and the Saviors walked away as if this was all just a run of the mill day for them, Rick remained on his knees in a paralyzed state, not breathing, not blinking, and not crying; as Negan so generously gave them permission to do. He was just an empty shell in that moment. Then he felt it. Her hands; on his face; smoothing back his hair, then helping him to his feet. Michonne. His Rock.

Speaking of his Rock, he felt her presence before she made herself known. She stopped at the door for a brief moment, and watched him as he watched, well, nothing really. And she knew that he was in deep thought, most likely carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. After a moment she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his abs, interlocking her fingers in front of him. He loved to feel her strong, yet very feminine arms around him. "Hey you," he said as he absentmindedly rubbed her interlocked fingers with one of his free hands.

"Hey yourself," Michonne said as she placed a soft kiss on his left shoulder. "You've been out here for a while, so thought I'd come and check on you, maybe get you to come inside and have something eat. I just put Judy down, and Carl is in his room. So if you need more alone time I get it. I'll leave you be."

Rick felt her fingers begin to loosen as if she was ready to leave, so he quickly responded. He always felt better with her near. "No, no stay." He said as he stepped to the side so that he can put an arm around her. And in return she repositioned her arms around his waist from the side so that she could now rest her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was out here so long," he said as he placed a light kiss on her temple. "I was just out here thinking about stuff, and I guess I lost track of time. Thanks for handling things with Jud-"

"Rick" Michonne chimed in cutting him off. "I know I know," Rick conceded, "I don't have to thank you for taking care of the kids, but"…"well yes that's a given" she piped in, "but that's actually not what I was going to say. I was going to remind you of our conversation from the other day when you promised me you would take the time you need, figure things out, grieve in your own way like we've all been doing, and not make any apologies about it. Do you remember that conversation?" Michonne asked with a hint of a smirk, and an undercurrent of deep sadness on her face.

"I-I do," Rick admitted with a ghost of smile that failed to reach his eyes. "Thank you for allowing me the space, and the time. I know you're grieving to, and Carl…"

"Carl's going to be OK" Michonne offered. "He's tough, and he's resilient, like his dad," she said looking up to gaze in his eyes.

"That's just it Michonne, I'm not feeling very resilient. Something inside me feels broken. I can't explain it. I-" Rick paused. "What?" Michonne said with all the support she could muster, "Talk to me."

"I just keep seeing it," he continued, "all the blood, his face." A single tear trickled down Rick's cheek. Michonne reached up and wiped it away, trying like hell to stop her own tears that threatened to spill. She was determined to stay strong for him. "Every time I close my eyes I see him suffering, I see the faces of our family Michonne, the look of hopelessness on everyone's face. Carl, I couldn't protect him. You. I was supposed protect you." By this time more than a single tear was falling. "I'm supposed to be the leader. This is my fault. Daryl, Denise, all of it."

"Oh Rick," Michonne said as she turned to fully hug him, while losing her own battle with her tears. "It's not, but I know you. You have to feel your way through this. But please believe me when I tell this is not all on you. We all make decisions as a family. Whatever happens we all share the load, the good and the bad. They don't blame you Rick. Carl doesn't blame you. I don't. And Daryl, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I know it's hard to see it right now, but when we were out there, we were out of options. I think part of me was trying to will you telepathically to stay calm. I was hoping that our thing that we do, whatever it is, would kick in in that moment and you would read my mind."

As Rick listened to her speak, he wasn't sure whether it was her gentle tone that was soothing him, or just her undying support and belief in him, but he was slowly getting his emotions in order, though he had a long way to go. Her comment about their uncanny ability to read each other's mind even earned her a small, barely audible, chuckle.

"I glanced over to you at one point just as that asshole had that damn bat in your face," Michonne continued. "My instinct was to run over to your direction and kick the shit out of him, but that would've been stupid, and stupid would've gotten you killed. I controlled that urge, and I was hoping with everything I had that you would too. I hoped the same for Carl…he is his father's son after all," she looked up and smiled at him, which instantly resulted in a smile from him. He was coming around.

Turning serious once more she said, "Rick, you did what you had to to keep your family safe. Doing nothing in that moment, not reacting, that was the brave, and the smart thing to do. It was your only option, it was our only option. I know you; you're a man of action. And I know that you feel like you've failed, and that you didn't do enough out there. But the decision to not react was the right one. Yes, we lost Daryl, and that hurts like hell," she said closing her eyes briefly, "but one wrong move from anyone could have meant that we buried more of us, we could be burying Carl. You were not wrong," she ended.

A comfortable silence enveloped the couple as Rick allowed the weight of her words to sink in. They stood still, continuing the embrace they held throughout their talk. On an intellectual level, he knew her points were valid, and although he felt a little better, he still had doubts. Finally he spoke. "Michonne, I don't know how long it's going to take me to clear my head, and feel OK," he said looking down at her as she looked up and gazed into his eyes, "but I do know that I feel better just knowing that you're here. And I know, our mind-reading thang," he gave a light little laugh, "I felt it too. I just felt so helpless out there. I was thinking about you, and Carl; about how maybe I can talk to that fuck Negan, reason with him. Then I looked around at you and Carl, and the two of you were so brave, and calm, but I knew how scared you both must've been on the inside, how scared everyone must've of been. Then I thought to myself, protect them Rick, don't do anything stupid. It's like I heard your voice in my head. But then Daryl and,-…I don't know, it just felt like I made the wrong choice, and I've been second guessing myself ever since. But I know now, and you're right, I had no choice. And I realize now that that is pill that I can't quite swallow. Negan not only took away my brother...our brother," he unlocked one of his hands from his grasp around her and gestured toward her before reclaiming his grasp again, "but he took away our choices. We were damned no matter what."

"I know Rick," said Michonne. "And when we're ready, when they think they have us at full submission, that's when they're going to realize..." "Realize what?" asked Rick. "That's when they're going to realize that they screwed with the wrong people" she warned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, follows, favs, etc...it means sooo much, and you guys are so encouraging! You have no idea how happy I was to see that you appreciated my first fic. So here's the next chapter, and we learn that Michonne isn't just Rick's rock. If you love Carchonne, then this one's for you. Not to worry, I'm nothing if not Richonne trash, so a little of that too. Enjoy, and please review, thanks!_

The next morning Carl sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal. He'd been having a hard time sleeping the past week like the rest of the family, so gave up trying at the first sign of sunlight. As he ate he heard soft footsteps on the stairs, and the small babbles of his little sister. He knew instantly she was being carried by Michonne, as the footsteps were almost inaudible. She was good at that.

"Morning Carl, you're up pretty early," she greeted him as she entered the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Not really" he replied.

"Yeah, a lot of that going around," she said. Just then she spied the pot of oatmeal on the stove. Sometimes she was just so overwhelmed with how sweet and considerate her young friend was, and how 'friend' no longer felt like the appropriate label for him. Carl had become more like a son to her.

As if reading her mind he said, "I made enough for everyone, I figured you all would be hungry this morning since we had a light meal last night. Didn't want you to have to worry about it." She smiled at him. "Thank you Carl, that was very sweet of you," she replied. He gave her a shy smile in return, and got up to adjust Judith's high chair so that Michonne can place her in.

"Is Dad still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, he had a rough night last night. I'm pretty sure he only fell asleep a little over an hour ago. I'm going to let him rest just a little while longer," she answered, and went to the cabinet to grab two bowls for her and Judith. She put a small bit in one, and filled the other up. Carl was right, she was pretty hungry this morning. She sat down and prepared to help Judith begin her meal.

"You eat," Carl chimed in, "I can help Judith with hers." "No you finish up," she insisted, "it's OK."

"Michonne, I'm just about done, let me help you. You deserve 20 mins of just doing something for yourself. You're always taking care of everyone else. Let me help you," he argued.

Realizing she was not going to win this one she acquiesced, and gave him a small thank you while shaking her head at the fact that Carl really was just like his dad. They fell into a comfortable silence as Michonne ate her oatmeal, and Carl helped Judith eat hers, trying his best to see to it that she didn't make a mess. She was getting better, but oatmeal was certainly one of those foods that she was not allowed to eat by herself right now. This rule was created and enforced by Michonne after one very unfortunate incident that involved Jude's wearing her oatmeal bowl as a hat. That was a very eventful morning, as she proceeded to spread the fun to Michonne's dreads as she carried her to the tub. The family laughed for days after that, but Michonne was serious about her new rule.

"Michonne can I ask you something?" He asked breaking the silence and interrupting her private trip down memory lane. He suddenly wore a solemn expression on his face. "Of course you can, you know you can ask me anything" she reminded him.

"Were you afraid?" Carl continued. Michonne knew right away what he was referring to. "Of course I was," she answered, "for you, your dad, our family. And I used that fear to keep a level head out there," she added as she now studied his face waiting on him to continue. One thing she learned about Carl after all this time is that you couldn't rush him. He did things in his own time, when he was ready, and not a minute sooner. They had that in common. She knew he had more on his mind.

"Good," he responded vaguely. She turned her attention back to her oatmeal waiting for him to continue. "Carl, when you're ready just know I'm here," she said giving him a side glance.

A few moments of silence passed then he spoke up again. "I just mean, I'm glad we were both afraid for the same reasons, you know?" Like clockwork Michonne thought to herself. She knew something was brewing in that head of his. "Like I was so scared and worried, but not for like, typical reasons you know. I kept thinking about Dad too, and you," he said looking up at her. "I looked at Maggie and I was so worried about her and the baby."

It then dawned on Michonne what he was actually asking. "Carl, is this about you worrying that staying in Alexander for so long would make us weak?" She asked in a way only she could. He looked up at her sheepishly. He had held onto this fear ever since they arrived in Alexander nearly 4 months ago. And with the events of the past week he couldn't help but wonder.

"You know you're the bravest person I know right?" she asked him. He gave her a genuine look of surprise at that reveal. This was big coming from the most fearless person he knew. Even more so then his dad. "You're just saying that" he said. "No, I'm not" she said without a hint of a smile on her face. She wanted him to know that she meant every word. "I mean it Carl. If I were your age trying to navigate my way through the world now I don't know..." she trailed off. "I watch you fight your way through to survive. You heed what your dad and I tell you because you have the wisdom and the maturity to know that it's in your best interest. You're fiercely protective of Judith, and you will do anything to protect your family. You're my hero Carl." An unexpected tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly and gave a light chuckle. She really was so proud of him. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to get all deep on you," she said and they both laughed some more.

"Thanks Michonne," Carl said when the laughter subsided, "that means a lot coming from you. I mean Dad tells me how brave I am all the time, but I don't always feel like am. And like, he has to tell me that because I'm his kid and all so…but it's like, I don't know, different coming from you, because, I guess I look up to you and stuff," he shyly tried to explain himself. Michonne always found it endearing when he tried to express his feelings in this way. Zombie apocalypse aside, he was still a teenage boy dealing with a certain level of angst, so he wasn't exactly an open book. "Not that I don't look up to my dad but, that's different," he continued to explain.

Right on cue, Rick came trudging down the stairs. Michonne could almost hear the exhaustion in each of his steps. Fully dressed, and hair combed back, evidence of a recent shower, he approached his family at the table. "Morning" he said as he squeezed Carl's shoulder, kissed Judith on the top of her head, and followed that up with a kiss on Michonne's forehead. The couple had decided that while minor displays of affection were appropriate they would keep certain things private, at least for now. They didn't want to risk making Carl feel uncomfortable about anything. He was completely supportive of their new relationship status, but everyone was still getting use to the shift, and with everything else currently going on they didn't want to complicate things even more.

Rick sat in the empty chair next to Michonne. "I thought you'd sleep in a little longer. You were up all night," she said to him with a look of concern and sympathy on her face. "Yeah, I gave up trying," he answered. "Are you hungry? Carl made oatmeal for everyone," she said and turned to give another smile of appreciation to the younger Grimes. "Well in that case I better have some then," Rick said trying to muster up some positivity, and begun to rise out of his seat when Michonne placed her hand on top of his. "No, I'll get it, you sit, relax with Carl and Judes for a little while." He gave her a smile by way of thanks and a nod.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that morning Rick and Michonne patrolled the grounds of Alexandria together. Usually it was one or the other that did it, and it was supposed to be just Michonne this morning, but Rick wasn't quite ready to let her out of his sight. He certainly knew she could take care of herself should something go down, but he just wanted to be close to her right now. He had also told Carl to stay home with Judith today. Part of him felt he was being a little irrational, but he realized it wasn't just him. He glanced over at the guard tower and noted that Abraham had join Sasha for her shift. He noticed Eugene on gate duty when he was certain it was currently Glenn's shift. He knew he didn't want to leave a pregnant Maggie alone, although she was given a clean bill of health by the Hilltop doctor after her scare a week ago. He did tell her to get plenty of rest however.

As they strolled side by side in silence, arms bumping one another every now and then, Rick thought about how lucky he was for starters, but he also really started thinking about the mental and emotional state of his community. "I think it's time that we had a meeting," he finally suggested. "You want to have a townhall?" Michonne asked, "You ready for that?"

"No," answered Rick honestly with small chuckle, "but look around Michonne, these people are scared, and they think danger is right around the corner. And you know what, they're right. I'm still the leader, I've been a shitty one lately, and I don't know if they still trust me with their lives, if I'm even worthy of their trust, but for now I'm still the leader, and I have to try. I want to set a better example for Carl, show him not to let fear and temporary defeat stop you from moving forward." He paused and stopped walking to turn to face her. "I want to be the man you deserve Michonne, and that starts with me standing up in front of our family and taking responsibility, and making sure we work on staying strong to defeat our enemy."

"Rick," she said grabbing his hand, "you know I'm with you right, and you don't have to do this alone?" "I do," he said, "and that's how I know I'm ready to do this, because I have you by my side." He placed a hand her cheek and leaned in and gave her tender kiss on her lips, which she returned. They parted from the kiss and smiled at each other for a moment before joining hands and continuing their stroll.

"Tonight," he spoke again, "I think we should gather everyone tonight at the church." He looked around once more and noticed how empty the streets of Alexander was this morning. Everyone indoors, too afraid to come out due to fear of an imminent attack by the Saviours. "The sooner the better" he added.


End file.
